iBuy a New Phone
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: Sam's been saving up her money for a new phone for months, the only problem? She has no idea which one to buy. Can Freddie help? Fluffy Seddie one-shot.


**This idea has been in my head for months… finally have time to write it! **

**Oh, this is mostly Seddie FRIENDSHIP, its not that romantic. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: iDon't own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Sam's POV**

"120…124…126… 130!" I claimed triumphantly.

I put the money back in my wallet and smiled to myself. For the past two months I've been saving every cent that I get. I've even cut back my meat purchases!

Why?

Because I need a new phone. Right now I have a crappy red flip phone that barely works. And it's about three years old; I've dropped it at least 100 times.

It wasn't easy raising $130. I tried babysitting, but apparently that doesn't mean that you sit on someone's baby. You actually have to take care of them, and there's no way in chizz that I'm doing _that!_

I wish that mom gave me the money, but she doesn't even have enough to feed me. She's been trying to get a job since we went to that therapist, but she has nothing to put on her resume.

But now that I had $130, I could buy a new phone myself. The thing is, I don't know what kind to get. I want the new PearPhone 5G like Carly and Freddie have, but it costs $500.

Me, Carls and Freddie are going to the mall tomorrow, and I plan on going to all the phone stores to see which one I want.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Hey, Carls!" I yell, opening the Shay's door.

She turns from her spot on the counter and smiles at me. "Hey back!"

I jump on the stool next to hers. "Watchcha' doin'?"

"Watching some videos on Splashface," She replies.

"Did you see the one where the kitten hides in some guys cereal box?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, the look on his face was awesome!" Carly laughs.

I get up and head into the kitchen to grab a soda. When I bend down to get it, Carly notices the bump in my back pocket.

"What's that lump in your pocket?" She questions.

"Uhm, it's a Fatcake incase I get hungry in the car…" I lie.

It's actually my $130, but I'm keeping that a secret.

Why? Because I wanna surprise Carly when I get a new phone, I want her to be proud of me for getting the money on my own.

"Hola, chickas!"

"Hey, Freddie!" Carly greets.

I give him a wave as I open my soda.

Gross! This is diet! I spit it out and Carly glares at me.

"Sam, you've gotta stop doing that!" She scolds.

"You've gotta get better soda!" I declare.

Half an hour later, Spencer's driving us to the Seattle Mall.

"Spencer, can I have some money? I wanna buy some new clothes." Carly says.

"Sure, kiddo. Make sure ya bring back the change." Spencer grabs his wallet from his pocket and fishes $100 out of it. "Is this enough?"

"Yeah, that's plently," Carly smiles.

I discreetly roll my eyes and feel the wad of money in my pocket. It takes me two months to save up $130 dollars, but Carly get's $100 in less than a minute? No fair…

When Spencer drops us off at the entrance, we make our way inside the colorful, windowless money wasting land and take it all in.

"I'm going to Hollister, you wanna come Sam?" Carly asks me.

I snort. "Gross, no! You can smell and hear that place from the other end of the mall!"

It was true, and we all knew it. That place was filled with dangerously loud music and a variety of heavy perfume smells.

Carly playfully rolls her eyes. "Whatever," She turns to Freddie. "You wanna come then? They have a guys section."

"As much fun as that sounds, I'm with Sam on this one," Freddie states.

"Alright then. I'll meet you guys at the food court in an hour, k?"

We nod and she takes off.

"So, where do you wanna go?" I ask him.

He shrugged. "Well, I kinda wanna go to the Verizon store to check out their new tablet…"

Perfect! While he's looking at his nerd stuff, I can look at the phones without him getting suspicious! (I don't want him to know either, if he knows then he might tell Carly.)

"Let's go then," I start to walk towards the escalator, but Freddie grabs me.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait, you don't mind going there? The place that you always call 'the nerd shack'?"

"Shut up before I turn _you _into a nerd shack!" I threatened.

His eyes widen and he let's go of my arm, which he has been holding during this conversation.

We make our way to the other end of the mall, where the Verizon store is located.

As soon as we walk in I can tell that this isn't gonna be fun. The place is filled with nerds who have no lives!

Freddie smiles and says hi to a couple of them, who look at him in awe. I hear one of them whisper, "Dude, is that your girlfriend? She's hoooottttt!"

I freeze and slowly turn my head to look at them. Freddie gulps and whispers back, "No! Now go away!"

The nerd nods and I hear him mumble, "I want one of those…"

"Well, uh, I'm gonna go look at those tablets now," Freddie says.

I nod and wait until he's out of site before I run over to the cell phones.

I see a lot of touch screens ones that look really complicated. I pick one up and touch the screen, but nothing happens. I keep pressing different buttons on the side until it starts buzzing. Startled, I drop the phone back into the display case and look at another one.

There's a section of phones called 'Androids', and there's a picture of a little green robot thing next to it.

There's another section called 'Droids'. What's the difference?

There's another section called 'Smartphones'.

There's another section called 'Feature phones'.

And there's yet another section called 'Blackberry's'.

GAH! THERE'S TOO MANY TO CHOOSE FROM!

Most of the Androids, Droids, and Smartphones where way out of my price range, so I look at the feature phones. The sign says that you don't need a 'data plan' with those. What the heck is a data plan?

"Watcha' doin'?" I gasp and turn around, ready to punch a creepy nerd out. But it's only Freddie.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," He smirks.

I make a face at him. "Funny."

He looks at the phone that I'm holding. "Are you buying that?" He asks.

"What? No. I was just… looking." I bluff.

"Then why were you looking thorugh all the phones for the past ten minutes?"

"Why were you watching what I was doing for the past ten minutes?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I wasn't, you haven't moved from this area of the store since we got here. So why were you looking at all of them?"

"What are you, the man of many questions?" I mumble nervously. He's getting suspicious…

"Sam, it's okay if you're looking at the phones cause they're cool. I think they're cool too. In fact, once I-"

I interrupt him. "Alright! I'm buying a new phone, okay?"

"Well why didn't you just say so?"

"Cause, I raised all the money for one by myself and wanted to surprise Carly with how responsible I am."

"Are you sure you didn't… steal any of the money?"

I slap him. "No!"

"Just checking…" He says, rubbing his cheek. "So, which one are you gonna get?"

I sighed. "I don't know… they're all either too complicated, expensive, or ugly."

"Let me help, I know a lot about phones," He suggests.

I shrug. "Okay."

He started to ask me all sorts of questions about my price point, what features I want, if I'm willing to pay for a data plan each month, etc.

After asking many questions of my own, like what a data plan was, he finally picked a phone.

"How about this one? It's got a 3.2 megapixel camera, texting, calling, e-mailing, and a data plan, if you want it." A data plan is where you pay extra money each month for internet on your phone, and there's no way that I can afford that.

I grab the phone from his hand and inspect it. I doesn't have a touch screen, but it has a flip-open keyboard for easy texting.

"How much is it?" I question, ready to hear an amount that I can't afford.

"It's only $75, including a two year plan," Freddie says.

"I guess that this is the one then!"

* * *

A little while later, we leave the store with me holding a Verizon bag filled with my new phone and a purple case for it.

"So, do you like your new phone?" Freddie questions.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" I exclaim.

"I'm glad you like it," He smiles.

"Um, thanks for helping me pick it out…" I say sheepishly.

"No problem. Hey, do you know how to work it?"

"…No." I sigh.

He laughs. "I'll give you a lesson on how it works. Wanna meet at the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow afternoon?"

I blush a little. "Um, sure…"

Later, at the food court, I show my new phone off to Carly. It's not as impressive as hers, but she's proud of me for saving up the money for it on my own. And so is Freddie.

Thanks to him, I still have 20 bucks left over. I'm thinking that I'll spend it at the Groovy Smoothie with hi tomorrow. Or maybe I'll just make him pay.

FIN

* * *

**A/N: Just a cute little Seddie friendship one-shot : ) I hope all that phone talk wasn't too boring…**

**Oh, and I have a Seddie forum on my profile, I'd love it if some of you came to discuss Seddie with me on there! **

**Review and such!**


End file.
